


a thousand and one nights

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Drowning, Drug Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prison, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, shoot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane and Ryan have lived many lives together, some they remember, others they don't. But, now they're here, interns at BuzzFeed, standing across from each, remembering their past lives. And now, they're moving to each other, eyes locked together...
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej, "No Bones" Bergara/Banjo McClintock, Barnacles Buckshaw/"Seashell" Shane, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, The Ol' Bergmeister/"Dirty" Shane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	a thousand and one nights

**Author's Note:**

> Needs to be said; Ricky and Tinsley have an unhealthy relationship, constant fighting, reference to angry sex, that sort of thing, BUT they do genuinely love each other.
> 
> I'm rating it mature purely from the deaths, some more graphic than others.
> 
> Title from the Starkid musical; Twisted song, 'A Thousand and One Nights'.

Shane and Ryan have lived many lives together, some they remember, others they don't. But, now they're here, interns at BuzzFeed, standing across from each, remembering their past lives.

_Barnacles Buckshaw & "Seashell" Shane,_

_Caribbean,_

_1720_

Buckshaw grinned, and pushed his black silky hair out of his eyes, and watched Seashell from his bed. Sure, sleeping with the same sex is normal, and not seen as terrible, it's ultimately not something either of them publicise to everyone. He gently caressed Seashell's side, and the taller pirate turned and cuddled into him.

"Hi Buckshaw..." Seashell smiled, groaning sleepily.

"Hi Seashell..." Buckshaw greeted back, and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

Seashell held him, and nuzzled his head into Buckshaw's chest, "last night was amazing..." He sighed, still riding the high from the night before.

Buckshaw frowned, and nuzzled his head into Seashell's stumbled neck, "how long until you need to go?"

"A day..." Seashell sighed, "the next time I can see you probably won't be for a few months..."

Buckshaw grinned, "well, we could kill a few guys, steal money, and rum... Have a meal."

Seashell sat up, and immediately began getting dressed, and Buckshaw smiled and watched as his courter put his hooped earring in. Buckshaw rolled his eyes, that stupid earring was so dumb, yet Buckshaw was so in love, that he ignores the stupid thing. He slowly got up, and dressed, eye patch and hat going on, even if he didn't need the eye patch.

"Lets go steal some shit." Grinned Seashell, arm wrapping around Buckshaw.

"Hell yeah."

Months would go by where Buckshaw and Seashell didn't see each other, until finally that fateful day. The day where Buckshaw... Let me tell it...

Seashell was under fire from the English Army, and his crew was hiding under the deck, but he stood tall and tried to fight them off, and was failing. He hid behind a post, as bullets flew past him, until suddenly a yell echoed the area, and a man swung aboard. Seashell looked over and grinned, "Buckshaw!"

"Need a helping hand?!" Buckshaw grinned, as his crew blasted a few of the Brits. He made his way to Seashell, and kissed him, "where the hell's your crew?"

"Chicken shit, below the deck." Snarled Seashell, and Buckshaw held out his hand. The taller pirate took it, and was hoisted up, and the two walked from the hiding spot, guns firing, the area surrounded in gunpowder and smoke.

Buckshaw kicked the door to the lower deck, "men! Get out of there, and fight like the men you are! Now!" Nobody moved, and Seashell gritted his teeth and shot a few of his men in anger. Buckshaw grinned and looked to Seashell, "together?"

"Together." Seashell nodded, and the two ran into battle, guns drawn, shooting and yelling.

It was a glorious battle, one that they couldn't really remember, but what they do remember was Buckshaw being tackled into the water by a British Soldier, and Seashell tried to join him and help, but was held back by a few men, and no choice but to watch Buckshaw flail and try to swim, but only to fail. He had no choice but to watch the love of hid life drown, and was dragged off to prison, where he was hung a few months late.

_The Ol' Bergmeister & "Dirty" Shane,_

_Town of Tombstone,_

_1860_

Not much was remembered between _1720_ _to 1860_ , and even then it was short lived.

The Ol' Bergmeister was a cowboy, a sheriff, and was hunting down "Dirty" Shane, a cowboy and outlaw. The two had always been just out of reach from each other, but anytime they caught eyes, they acknowledged that there was something familiar between the two. It soon became some kind of weird dance, something that even they agreed hated, but ultimately, being gay in the _1800s_ is not worth it, and soon it all came to head in a shoot out.

They had stared at each other, cold and dead into each others eyes, the city clock ticked away, and the moonlight hit their eyes, and tensed.

Ol' Bergmeister frowned, and eyes teared up, and mimed, _Seashell?_

"Dirty" Shane's heart broke, recognition in his eyes and now understanding, _Buckshaw..._

The clock struck midnight, and the two knew, nothing would come from this lifetime together, and so raised their guns, and shot. "Dirty" Shane fell back and bled out, and Ol' Bergmeister dodged, and watched the outlaw bleed out and die in front of him. He just shot his soulmate, and he would have to go on for the rest of his life with out him...

_"No Bones" Bergara & Banjo McClintock,_

_Hollywood,_

_1900_

Banjo knew who the love of his life was in this life and the past, Buckshaw and Ol' Bergmeister, and now he was a drug using conman, "No Bones" Bergara. But, here was the sad news, Bergara didn't remember him.

"Look man, I haven't a clue who you are." Bergara shrugged, but to be fair, sounding apologetic.

Banjo looked down, and rubbed his moustache, "right, it's okay, it's fine..."

Bergara looked down, and messed with his dirt encased fingers, "we could get a drink...?"

Banjo grinned a sad grin, "Banjo McClintock... And, I don't drink..."

"Then, we go can go to the movies...?"

Banjo nodded, and smiled, "I'd like that."

And they did, the two weren't sure what movie it was they were watching considering they were quietly talking the whole the whole time, and Bergara was smoking, and so Banjo had to ask, "why do you do drugs...?"

Bergara froze and looked down, "you know, I started when I was younger due to some pain I felt, some kind of guilt that I can't place, even now I still feel this feeling... Drugs and smoking, with alcohol thrown in the mix kinda helps numb the pain..." He shrugged.

Banjo took Bergara's hand, he knew why he felt this way, and he (or "Dirty" Shane) didn't blame him (or Ol' Bergara) for what happened, "do you still feel this pain?"

"All the time..." Bergara admitted, "but, then again, it could just be from all the needles..."

"What drugs do you take?" Banjo asked, frowning. This was a conversation he never thought he'd be having.

"I don't know what it's called, I juts buy it. Very easy to get an overdose though..." Bergara admitted, shrugging again, "look, drop it. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Banjo saw Bergara the next day, a ward of money his money and a few drops of blood dripping down his nose. Banjo rushed over, and Bergara smiled, "well, if it ain't good old Banjo himself."

"Jesus Christ what happened?" Banjo asked, worry in his eyes as he pinched Bergara's nose to stop the bleeding.

"Got into to a fight, got my shit and some money, so, double whammy." Bergara shrugged. And,if Banjo was honest, he wasn't sure how much he could take of Bergara, but that's not to say he didn't love the guy. The two got along well, helping each other out, and going on a few dates here and there for two years, the longest they had ever been together. But, Banjo had yet to kiss him. It's the _1900s_ , he's not kissed "No Bones" Bergara, The Ol' Bergmeister, or Buckshaw since the _1720s_. He had to kiss the man, and he would have, had Bergara not come to such a horrific fate.

A drug overdose, in his run down, smoke and stained apartment. When Banjo saw his sorta, kinda boyfriends body, his definite soulmates body, he couldn't help but realise it was like he was sleeping peacefully, couldn't help but feel sick and grief. He couldn't take this again, he couldn't. If he died today, please don't let him wake...

Banjo was found dead in Bergara's apartment a week later, the same drugs in his system as Bergara used.

_"Night Night" Bergara & "Legs" Madej,_

_Italy,_

_1920_

Night Night stared at the quivering man before him, and rolled his shoulders, "I don't really give a shit. See, you went against our deal."

"No! No! I swear!" The man below him begged, face bloody and on his knee's in terror, "I didn't go against your deal! Our deal was you get half of my crates! I had fifty! You got half, so that's twenty five!"

"I can count you imbecile!" Night Night snapped, and the man whimpered in fear.

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I only went against Legs' deal!" The man defended himself, hand over heart, "I went to the police, told them a few things! My deal with Legs was to gain information from the police, and I went against that!" The man cried out, "b-but, I was doing it for you!"

"For me?" Night Night asked, hand over heart as if shocked, but his eyes were still dead and cold.

"Yeah!" The man yelled, sniffing, nose red and sore, "less competition for you! With Legs out of the picture, you could rule Italy!"

Night Night grinned and stood from his chair, and crossed his arms, "so, you were helping me, mio amico (my friend)?" The man nodded frantically, smiling in hope. "You hear that, bambino (baby)? Less competition, helping me, not doing our deal..." The man frowned, confused, he hadn't gone against his deal with Night Night, they established this... Oh...

Long slender arms came around Night Night's shoulders, and a tall man rested his chin on Night Night's black hair, "I did hear that, il mio amore (my love)."

The man shook seeing him, "L-Legs! I-I-I..."

Legs smirked, "do correct me if I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong, but did you just agree you went against our deal?"

The man had no way out of this, "but... But I didn't go back on Night Night's!" He pathetically tried.

Night Night brought out his gun getting tired of this conversation, "il mio ragazzo (my boyfriend) and I are a package deal..." The man shook his head frantically, and Legs smirked, and Night Night glared, "rime to go Night Night." The man yelled and a loud bang surrounded the area.

Legs kissed Night Night's neck, "god, ti amo (I love you)..."

Night Night leaned back into Legs and hummed, "anche io ti amo (I love you too)."

"We do have a very nice bed upstairs..." 

Night Night grinned, this was a real relationship, neither of them knew of their past lives, but they were happy they were together now, "lets go."

The too lived a long, happy life, with many enemies, too many enemies. Francesca Norris was one of their biggest enemies, she hated them and they hated her. On more than one occasion the entire block would be shut down due to the fighting, and gun shots, with Legs and Night Night fighting side by side, where they'd share passionate and cocky kisses with each other on the battle field, dancing around bullets.

Francesca snarled, watching the two kiss, and hop in a car, driving away. She clenched her hands, she's dealt with them for three years, nearly four, and every kiss they gave each other, every taunt, got her angrier and angrier. Maybe she would would have to take a different approach?... A surprise attack would do it, when they're asleep.

Legs and Night Night were unaware that night, having just had the best time of their lives, ho and sweaty, tired but in love. The two lay next to each other, panting, tired, and clinging to each other.

"I love you..." Legs smiled, nuzzling Night Nights side.

"I love you too..." Night Night held Legs close. The two fell asleep, holding each other close.

Francesca opened the couples window and climbed in, gun in hand, she wasted no time and aimed the gun at Night Night first and fired. Legs woke up, but soon followed the same demise as his boyfriend. Francesca fled, never to be seen again, leaving the bodies of Night Night and Legs behind, bleeding on the bed.

_Ricky Goldsworth & C. C. Tinsley,_

_New York City,_

_1940_

A vase shattered against the wall, and Ricky glared at his soulmate who just dodged, "I can't help I'm a killer!"

Tinsley glared back, and stood up, careful of the glass, "and I can't help that I have to bring you in!"

"I'm your fiancé!" Ricky yelled, gun out, "you're not supposed to be chasing me!"

"If I don't, and someone else does then you could get caught! I let you escape, you dumb fuck!" Tinsley yelled, arms waving around frantically.

It fell silent, and Ricky put his gun away, "you're the worst soulmate anyone could ever ask for!" Goldsworth hissed.

Tinsley scoffed, " _I'm_ the worst soulmate?! Ha!" He laughed, sarcastically. "You were a conman in the past life, a pirate, _and_ a mafia boss!"

"You was a mafia boss too! And a pirate!" Ricky retaliated, but logically he knew that in all his past lives he was one of the worst, "you was an outlaw!"

"Yeah, and who killed me?!" Tinsley yelled, angrily teeth bared.

"I had no choice!" Ricky defended, "trust me, Bergmeister lived in guilt for years! Until he died!"

"You still killed me!" Tinsley yelled, "so, why can't I kill you?!"

"You can! Do it!" Ricky yelled, and didn't even flinch when Tinsley pulled his gun out. But, he yelled in pain when his fiancé pulled the trigger.

Tinsley paused and rushed over in horror, "Ricky! Oh, Ricky I'm so sorry!" He nursed Ricky back to health that night, and the two had make up and angry sex.

Tinsley rested his head on Ricky's chest, and Ricky ran his fingers through Tinsley's hair, "I love you..." Ricky said, "god, you're amazing, you're so amazing..."

"I love you too..." Tinsley replied. They'd fight one day, having near death experiences, then have angry sex, make up, and compliment each other like a normal couple. Their relationship was a difficult one, every fight, every time they hurt the other, they'd run back to each other before the hour was up. It was unhealthy, but they knew deep down they loved each other. They didn't think of their next reincarnation, just now. "You think one day we'll actually kill each other?"

Ricky blinked and looked down, "no... No, we love each other too much..." It was true, the two would to the ends of the earth to make the other happy, despite the fact the two fought, physically fought the other.

"Yeah..." Tinsley smiled.

Their game of cat and mouse continued, and angry fights with guns and knives pull on each other continued, yet angry sex and genuine love kept growing.

Ricky had bitten off more than he could chew, and had gotten into a fight. He was caught killing a man, and he ran, but was cornered quickly and so tried to fight his way out. And this time, it wasn't Tinsley, ad because it wasn't Tinsley, he was loosing. He was fighting a loosing battle, having been shot three times already and now barely even to stand.

"Ah, Tins, good to see ya!" An man called, and Ricky looked up in shock. Tinsley rushed over and glared at Ricky, and it was hate filled, and Ricky slowly got up.

Tinsley raised his gun, angrily, "what the fuck, Ricky?!"

"Oh come on Tisnley, what did I do this time?" Ricky sighed, pressing his hands to his wounds. Did he leave their door unlocked? Left the toilet seat up? Not make the bed?

Tinsley's hands shook, "I have to kill you..." There was so many people around, there was no way Ricky could escape.

Ricky rolled hie eyes, "yeah, I know..."

Tinsley shook his head slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I _have_ to kill you..."

Ricky swallowed, and nodded, "I know..." He knelt down and shook slightly, "I love you..."

Tinsley bit his lip and an officer nudged him, "do it Tinsley!" And so, he did, and he turned away crying. Ricky fell, and Tinsley knew he'd never find love again, and he knew when he die he'd find his Goldsworth. And so, he lived his life in guilt, and would drink and use drugs to numb the pain, understanding why "No Bones" Bergara did this.

_Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej,_

_Los Angeles,_

_2015_

And now, they're moving to each other, eyes locked together...

They stood in front of each other now, and said, talking over each other, "I'm sorry," and "I'm so sorry," and they both paused, tearing up.

The taller of the two took the smaller ones hand, and kissed his knuckles, "Shane Madej..."

The shorter one wheezed, "who kissed people's knuckles?"

Shane grinned, "couldn't help myself..."

"Ryan Bergara." Ryan smiled softly, and reached up, caressing Shane's face softly, "you're as handsome as the day I lost you..."

Shane gently placed his hands over Ryan's, "I missed you, so much. I'm so sorry for how Tinsley treated Ricky..."

Ryan shook his head, "no, no, no, Shane. Ricky knew how much Tinsley loved him, even if it was so unhealthy. If anything, it was Ricky who treated Tinsley so awful, I'm sorry."

"Tinsley knew Ricky loved him, hell... Ricky complimented Tinsley all the time, even in the middle of arguments." Shane smiled softly.

Ryan pulled Shane's head down, and pressed their foreheads together, "I'm gonna marry you, I'm gonna treat you right, we're gonna go further than any of our other relationships."

Shane smiled, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Please do..." Ryan smiled.

Shane pulled him up, and kissed him softly, and Ryan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck, and Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist. They'd do it right this time, they'll date, move in together, get married, adopt a kid, a pet or two, and grow old together and die together, peacefully, something they never got do in their past lives. Be a normal couple.


End file.
